Shattered
by Lythandae
Summary: Not a J/S story sorry poeple but it's my first so I'd like to know what you think. What happened to Jessica? How long til Jessica breaks apart and shatters under the wieght of her past and present. CHP 3
1. CHP 1

AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first Labyrinth Fan Fiction hell it's my first fan fiction full stop. I'm sorry this isn't a Jareth/Sarah story but this idea has been bugging me for a long time so I finally decided to put it into words.

Please read and review cristicism and suggestions are more than welcome. If you give me an idea I like and use I promise to give you lots of credit ^_^ umm… apart from that if you're a kiddy-kin you really shouldn't be reading this because there will be various words and themes that you are hopefully too innocent to know about. LOL.

Disclaimer: Usual stuff I don't own the Labyrinth or Jareth or Ludo hugs Ludo cos he's just so cute Wish I did but I don't. Any Non movie labyrinth stuff is mine or if it isn't I'll give credit to where its due.

Enjoy J

CHAPTER ONE.

            "I wish your precious 'goblins' would take you and that little BITCH away right now." The sneering smile spoke the words and Jessica clutched the child to her unable to understand through the haze of terror what was just said.

A bored king heard the words and almost ignored them… and then the feeling of absolute terror hit him stirring his curiosity. Changing into his owl shape he sped between worlds answering the wish for the first time in what seemed an age.

            Jessica felt rather than saw another presence in the room words were spoken she didn't know what it was all too much. The pain. The fear. The anger. But she couldn't give up. Not now, she'd come too far and fought too hard. She looked down at the child in her arms; amazingly the little girl was unharmed physically. Gloved hands came into view tugging at the child. Adrenaline coursed through her it would last long she knew but all Jess needed was a few moments to get away. Standing up she clutched the child tighter to her seeing the stranger for the first time. Where was the other one? She wondered. The stranger was talking to her she tried to focus. 

"You have been wished away to me. The wisher is already in my Labyrinth already but he can only run for one of you therefore you have the choice of running my Labyrinth also." The stranger had the child in his arms.

"Give me back the child." Jess managed to get out.

"No."

"She doesn't belong to you."

"She does now unless you run my Labyrinth to get her back."

If she wasn't so tired she'd fight this but in the state she was in she just nodded and felt an extreme sense of displacement as the room spun and she found herself outside the Labyrinth. It stretched before her, confused and twisted. In the middle was a castle proud and strong it looked as if the Labyrinth had grown from the castle. 

"You have 13 hours in which to get to the centre of my Labyrinth and get back the child. The wisher will be in there too trying for the same thing." Jessica still hadn't moved. Irritably the stranger gave her a magical nudge in the direction of the Labyrinth and left as she began to stumble down to the wide wooden gates.

Jessica pushed past her exhaustion as she came up to the doors. Only one thought was going through her mind. The child. Mari. She had to get the child back. It was all that mattered. 

The doors looked old and heavy leaning on one she almost fell as it opened under her weight. Endless corridors stretched on either side of her. Picking a direction she stumbled along leaning against the inner wall. Eventually she began thinking of climbing it and her mind turned to a movie she saw as a young girl. Wasn't there supposed to be an opening of some sort? Jess was leaning so heavily on the wall at that point that she fell thru the opening whimpering as searing pain shot through her. For long moments she just lay there praying that the pain would go away when she heard a whisper… _Jessi…_ Panic-stricken she scrambled up the pain in her side vanishing as terror over took her senses at the familiar voice. 

"Not him please god." She gasped as she ran tearing through corridors and open courtyards blind to any of the Labyrinth creatures that stared at her torn figure. Not stopping until she was thoroughly lost…

Jareth King of the Goblins viewed the two figures running his Labyrinth. To him it seemed that one was hunting the other instead of concentrating at the goal. _Strange_ he thought_._ He looked closer at the female and wondered whether her should bother trying to distract her. Through the crystal her focused on Jessica noting her torn, dirty clothes and her pale, exhausted face. Jareth decided she wouldn't be worth the trouble she would never make it to the centre no matter how determined she was. He was surprised she hadn't dropped from exhaustion already but dismissed the thought when he saw something smeared on a wall from where she had stopped to rest briefly. Making sure the girl had gone from that spot he teleported himself to where she had just been. Leaning over he inspected a stain on the wall. She's bleeding he realised. He was further surprised to see the blood disappearing. _The Labyrinth is absorbing it._ He thought. Frowning Jareth disappeared.

_What the hell is this place!?_ Jess thought as she walked along holding her side. It hurt to breathe and she was still bleeding sluggishly. _Which can't be good. _She thought giddily. Jess wished she knew whether she was headed in the right direction. It seemed to her she'd been running forever without any clear sense of direction. Rounding a corner she almost walked smack bang into a tree. Peering around it see saw a forest that she could have sworn wasn't there a second ago. 

The forest looming above her was old and dank. A permanent twilight existed under the canopy and several paths twisted out from a central almost road. Walking along the central path she soon came to a stop as it petered out. Turning around to choose one of the other paths Jess saw that trees crowded behind her. Turning around again she saw a small path that looked little more than a game trail winding among the trees. Jess thought someone was playing games with her and almost decided against going along with where ever the forest wanted her to go but an odd spark of curiosity urged her to go along.

Jareth sat up abruptly from his lounging position on his throne cursing in goblin. He couldn't find the girl. She'd disappeared completely from his senses. Expanding his magic he felt for her throughout the labyrinth and came up with nothing. The labyrinth itself was hiding her from him, but why? He focused on the male and saw he had gotten as far as the forest and was trying to get into a closed ring of trees. Searching the area with his magic Jareth felt the girl had been there only moments before and the male had been just behind her. Realisation struck Jareth. The Labyrinth was hiding her from the wisher! Jareth wanted to see if the girl would become visible again if the wisher were sent on. The Goblin King sent the Firies after him.

Jessica was being carried by something that resembled a colourful Wookie. She didn't remember falling down or going to sleep but she thought she must have to have wound up in this creatures soft shaggy arm. Jessica tried to remember where she was and then panicked as she thought of Mari and her time limit. She began to struggle almost getting free before the big hands swept her up again and cradled her close not letting her go. She sighed and decided to conserve what little strength she had left. She did note that they were moving fairly quickly and decided that so long as she was getting somewhere she could put up with being carried.

"Where are you taking me?" Jess asked.

"Lady ask Ludo to fetch little Lady." A deep child-like voice rumbled from above her.

"You're Ludo?"

"Yes."

"Who is the Lady you're taking me to see?"

"Lady say Ludo must not say. Ludo is Lady's friend."

Lulled by his soft voice Jessica went to sleep.

Jareth cursed and flung crystals at any goblin too stupid to hang around. He couldn't find the girl anywhere and the wisher had attacked three Firies before they fled. The challengers both had six hours left to solve his Labyrinth and nothing was going the way it was supposed to. Glowering he sat and watched the wisher but grew bored quickly as nothing interesting happened. Eyeing the child sitting in front of him he wondered what caused such devotion to her. Upon transporting the child here he had a healer check her thoroughly and apart from one or two small bruises and scrapes she was unmarked. Where as the girl looked as if she had been pounded by a hammer and then some. 

Sighing he picked up the child and settled down to wait.

Jessica woke up again as Ludo stopped and gently put her down on the soft moss green glass. Getting up she stood back as she saw the size of Ludo. He stood roughly 8 to 9ft tall in a slouch, which meant he could reach about 10ft if he stood up straight. His shaggy pelt was mostly ember red with high lights of purple and gold. Despite his size and appearance Jessica couldn't help thinking of him as a kitten and resisted an urge to scratch his ears. Ludo smiled at Jessica then lumbered away leaving her in a small clearing upon a raised hill that overlooked the City and castle. She was much closer than before she might even make it within the timeframe!

"You're awake. Wonderful." A deep female voice spoke from behind her.

Jess turned and saw a beautiful older woman standing behind her. The woman was dressed in a flowing robe that seemed to shift as the light changed. Silver eyes stared deeply into Jessica's dark brown ones. Tearing her eyes from the hypnotic gaze Jess looked the Lady over. Her skin was the colour of cocoa and her hair flowed freely down her back dark as coal.

"You're the Lady Ludo spoke of?"

She nodded. When the Lady didn't say anything more Jessica decided to make her way down to the city.

"My Lady I thank you for bringing me this far but I have to keep moving. I don't know how much time I have left." And with that Jessica began to look for a safe way down the steep hill.

A hand on her arm stopped her. "If you go down that way he'll find you. He's been hunting you since you started... but then you already know that." Jessica froze the terror she'd pushed back resurfaced.

The lady caressed Jessica's cheek. "And for now I will leave you Jareth will want to find out how you got this far." And with that she vanished.

Jareth cast a wider net of power lazily searching for the girl who had disappeared four hours ago. His eyes widened as he found her. Careful not to wake the sleeping child on his lap he conjured a crystal and looked carefully at her surroundings. She'd gotten far in four hours, how he didn't know but he intended to find out. Handing the child to a goblin he teleported to Jessica's location.

Jessica spun around to see where the Lady went and almost crashed into Jareth. She rocked back on her heels and stepped back a pace. She got her first good look at the Goblin King since her rest had reinvigorated her to some degree. Through her worry about time, the child, the other Labyrinth runner and her lack of blood Jess admitted that he did look impressive. Everything about his clothes was black. Riding boots over black tights, a black doublet with intricate embroidery along the front and the sleeves. His glove covered hands which were twirling two crystal around and around with very little effort where also black. Mismatched eyes looked down at her from beneath strands of wild blond hair.

"Tell me my dear how are you enjoying my Labyrinth." Even with the endearment the words sounds cold.

"Why would I enjoy something like this?"

"The adventure, the excitement, the company." With the last word Jareth stepped up close til he was almost touching Jess.

"I just want the child back."

"Ah yes the child, Mari." He stepped back slightly. "You still need to find a way through to the city no matter how far you've come." 

"I'll find a way." Jessica said trying not to think about the person waiting for her at the bottom of the hill.

"You're determination is admirable but determination alone will not get you through." Jareth smirked, as he looked her up and down. "Especially not in your condition." Jessica clenched her hands behind her, they were trembling despite her sleep she was still fatigued and sore. "Which brings me to my next point." Hard eyes pinned her where she stood. "Tell me my dear… How did you get this fair? I know you didn't do it on your own."

Something told Jessica that it would be better to keep her mouth shut.

Jareth sighed dramatically. "Jessica. Don't defy me." He then offered her a crystal. "I can offer you your dreams." Jessica looked in the crystal something tugged in her to take it but she didn't. She didn't believe that he had the power to give her what had been torn from her and shattered into a thousand pieces.

"All I want is the child. That's it and unless you have her hidden in one of those crystal balls I suggest you go away and leave me to complete this Labyrinth of yours."

"You won't make it." Jareth's tone had turned dangerous. "And then the child will be mine." And with that he vanished.

Jessica sagged against a near by tree dragging a trembling hand across her brow.

"Well I see he hasn't lost any of his manners."  Jessica jumped in surprise as the Lady appeared besides her. Before Jessica could ask anything the Lady spoke. "I can't help you and great deal from this point in. I got you this far and now you must do the rest by yourself. Be warned the other one will put on the chase as soon as he finds your trail again so you must be quick and quiet." The Lady cupped her cheek. "I know you're afraid of him but you must not let him distract you from your goal. The child is all that matters to you now and is all you must think of."

"Why are you helping me?" Jessica asked softly.

"Because the child still has a family in the above world which will love and care for her. She is not an unwanted child therefore does not belong here. Do you understand?"

"Not really."

"I'd be surprised if you did. Now go! And always try to turn left when you can while thinking of the child don't let anything distract you." Jessica turned and trotted down the path the Lady pointed out. "Remember Jessica! One soul can always be exchanged for another!"

Jessica ran down the hill taking lefts at every opportunity once she re-entered the maze. Twists and turns surrounded her but she kept the Lady's advice firmly in mind and kept turning left when she could. She almost screamed when she turned into an open courtyard and saw the wisher ducking quickly back around the corner she prayed to who ever was listening that he hadn't seen her. Peering around the corner Jessica didn't see any sight of him. Cautiously she walked out into the open courtyard and was half way across when she heard a deep familiar chuckle that made her freeze. 

"I finally found you hmmm?" 

Jessica tried to bolt and found herself thrown against a wall. She screamed in pain as several wounds opened up at once. She shut her eyes and curled herself into a ball she didn't want to look didn't want know what he was about to do. 

"Rise and shine sunshine! Its time to have some spine!" The sickening sweet voice acted in counterpoint to his actions as she was bodily picked up and thrown down again. He approached her again. In shear desperation she lashed out with her foot and caught something soft which made him howl in pain. Getting up she ran as far away as she could. She could barely breath it felt like her ribs were broken but she couldn't worry about that now she needed to keep moving, to keep running.

She soon found herself up against only what could be called dunes of garbage. She scrambled up and down them finding paths among them where she could. She felt her hunters presence behind her constantly the terror of what he would do to her this time fuelled her exhausted body to move faster. He almost caught her she ran. He tried to trap her she ran. Fear and exhaustion made her attempt athletic and acrobatic feats that ordinarily would have been beyond her. Before she knew it she had reached the gates of the Goblin city running past the astonished guards she shut and bolted the gates behind her.

"I don't believe it." Jareth stared at the crystal in disbelief. He had watched her run through the maze missing her encounter with the lady as he had checked up on the wisher and then returned to the castle. He had almost intervened when she was thrown up against the wall but remembered the rules of the game and stayed where he was. He could not interfere this time. He thought her body would have long given up by now and collapsed. She was inside the gates, as was the other one. He sent goblins to distract the Wisher and concentrated on the girl she ran as fast as she could dodging armed goblins even climbing up on the rooves so she'd have a clear run. 

Jessica ran and dodged the goblin creatures and their weapons. She could feel the clock winding down she knew she was running out of time. She there was a mass of goblins in front of her and massing in the side streets around her seeing the houses around her were all joined together. She ran into the nearest doorway and up the stairs using a second floor window to climb into the roof. Once on the roof she managed to bypass the majority of the goblins and kept going as they tried to follow her onto the rooves. She only came down when her tired body misjudged the distance from one roof to the other as she fell. Nausea filled her as she tried to get up. Jessica got to her hands and knees when she vomited. Her body had taken too much punishment and wouldn't let her go any further despite her efforts. 

Jareth saw her throw up and thought _Damn the rules she only has twenty minutes anyway_. He teleported to Jessica and helped her up ignoring her feeble protests. 

Jessica felt strong hands helping her up and tried to protest feebly pushing them away. The hands ignored her and forced her to drink something that made her choke. She looked up into a pair of mismatched eyes and realised who was holding her. Jessica managed to push herself away and stagger to the next wall. Jareth watch this with amusement and frustration.

"Where do you think you're going?" 

"To your fucking castle. Where else would I be going?" 

Jareth caught her before she fell. Looking down at her he said. "Are you sure you have enough strength?"

"I don't have much a choice."

"You always have a choice my dear." Jessica snorted at that. "I could give you your dreams."

"No you couldn't." Jessica murmured. Jareth frowned.

"Or I could leave you here for the wisher to find you." Jessica stiffened. Jareth continued conversationally. "He's almost here you know."

"How much time do I have."

"Not enough."

She stood herself up slowly pushing herself away from Jareth. She thought about the last thing the Lady said and eventually spoke. "Will you accept a bargain?"

"I don't think you're in any position to offer me anything. He should be around the corner any minute now."

"Humour me."

"Alright what did you have in mind?"

"Swap the child for me." 

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "You'll give up your life for a child's?"

"She has a family…" Jessica's head was swimming she was finding it hard to stay conscious. "One that loves her and can take care of her."

Jareth studied her for a moment, he could see that her knees were going to give way again any second now. He thought about the child in question. He didn't have any family to put her with and he certainly didn't need another goblin right now.

"You have a deal girl. You for the child." He pulled the girl towards him transporting them to his throne room to wait out the few remaining minutes of the 13 hours. 

Jessica just stood there not looking at anything as Jareth seated himself on his throne. They were waiting… _What for?_ She wondered. _Where is Mari?_ She felt a tugging on her pant leg, looking down she saw the child. Her trembling hand touched the child's cheek. Small arms wrapped themselves around her waist and Jessica's trembling hands rested on the child's shoulders. Minutes past. The wisher made his way up to the front of the castle, up to the throne room and approached those on the dais. Jessica pushed Mari behind her ready to defend her in anyway possible.

The clock struck the 13th hour. 

The wisher paid it no mind.

The wisher advanced on Jessica and Mari, ignoring Jareth all together. 

"Stop." Jareth commanded.

The wisher stopped against his will. And let lose a string of expletives as he struggled against the invisible bonds that surrounded him.

Jareth tossed a crystal at the wisher and said. "Be gone." Jareth turned to Jessica and Mari another crystal in hand. Jessica turned to Mari once more cupping her cheek and then the child was gone. "It is done. You are mine." Jareth stated simply.

"Oh good…" Jessica responded weakly still staring where Mari had been only moments before.

Jareth caught her before she collapsed.


	2. CHP 2

AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first Labyrinth Fan Fiction hell it's my first fan fiction full stop. I'm sorry this isn't a Jareth/Sarah story but this idea has been bugging me for a long time so I finally decided to put it into words.

Please read and review criticism and suggestions are more than welcome. If you give me an idea I like and use I promise to give you lots of credit ^_^ umm… apart from that if you're a kiddy-kin you really shouldn't be reading this because there will be various words and themes that you are hopefully too innocent to know about. LOL.

Big thank you to Emer who kindly agreed to be my beta reader and being my Grammar Nazi. Cos lets face it I need it big time J

Um other than that I hope you enjoy the chp and I don't kill Jareth too much!

And thank you to Emer and Dark Angel hotaru for reviewing J

Disclaimer: Usual stuff I don't own the Labyrinth or Jareth or Ludo hugs Ludo cos he's just so cute Wish I did but I don't. Any Non movie labyrinth stuff is mine or if it isn't I'll give credit to where its due.

Enjoy J

Chapter 2 

The Goblin King lounged upon his throne twirling crystals around in his gloved hands, his mismatched eyes portraying no hint as to what he was thinking. Idly his gaze wandered over his throne room. The walls where made of creamy marble, whose regularity was broken up by giant windows, some of which contained patterned, stained glass. The ceiling was spelled to resemble sections of the Labyrinth. Like the Labyrinth, it changed--rarely ever showing the same scene. The floor was made of white crystal and reflected rainbows when Jareth allowed it.   
  
He returned his attention to the petitioner in front of him and passed judgement, agreeing to look over the condition of the main highways and mend them where necessary. Dismissing the small assembly immediately afterwards Jareth produced a crystal and disappeared reappearing in one of his many guest rooms. Standing at the foot of the bed he studied the bed's occupant. Then he sent  a message via a crystal. Jareth sat down to wait, his foot tapping idly. A woman entered the room quietly.   
  
"You called for me, sire?"   
  
"Ah Darla. About our 'guest...'"   
  
Darla's glance flickered to the girl in the bed. "What of her, sire?"   
  
"Why has she not woken up?"   
  
"Sire, you know as well as I do that the Labyrinth is an exhaustive test of endurance, even at the best of times. Considering the condition she came to us in, I don't blame her." Jareth heard the tone of disapproval in her voice.   
  
"You don't think I should have let her run." It wasn't a question.   
  
"Sire, as you have made it clear before, it is your kingdom and will you do as you will." Darla stated.   
  
"That tone is more than bordering on insubordination, Darla." Jareth purred.   
  
"And I've been your personal healer for too many long years to be bothered by trivial threats, Jareth." She replied unperturbed.   
  
Jareth smiled crookedly and didn't press the point. "Do you know why she's still sleeping?"   
  
Darla sighed. "I've tried everything I can think of to wake her up Jareth (maybe take this out, or put a comma before and after) with the result you see before you."   
  
"Should we just let her continue sleeping, then?" Jareth asked raising his eyes in mild surprise. He knew Darla was not a person who liked to admit defeat.   
  
"I don't see any other solution but to let her wake up on her own. From what I can see in her she needs to heal… badly…"   
  
"Have you gained any hint of what happened to her?"   
  
"No." Darla shook her head. "She's bottled herself up so tightly--I didn't think it was possible for a mortal to do so."   
  
Jareth nodded and disappeared. Darla rolled her eyes at her king's dramatic exit and left the more conventional way.   
  
  
Jessica was floating gently in what looked like the Aurora. She didn't know where she was but wasn't afraid. She had already pushed and locked away all the bad memories that had tried to invade this place. She smiled. She had always wanted to see the Northern Lights and now she was floating amongst them. They played around her, dancing, inviting her to join them in their festival across the sky. Jessica laughed and tried to see the forms of the dancers. The impression of wings was all she got. About to join in the dancing, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see whom it belonged to. A lady stood behind her smiling sadly at her.   
"I'm sorry Jessica. I know you would rather stay here and dance with my friends but you've slept long enough and it's time you awoke." Genuine sorrow filled the Lady's eyes as Jessica's soul tumbled back into her body.   
  
  
The first thing that registered in Jessica's mind was that she was comfortable. The second was that she was incredibly thirsty. Carefully opening her eyes she saw a pitcher that contained what she hoped was water. Levering herself up with some effort, Jessica reached a shaking hand for the pitcher and then stopped. Her tired mind decided that it wouldn't do her any good if she spilt it all on the floor as she carefully swung protesting muscles into a sitting position. It took both hands to pour water into a cup and swallow its contents again and again.   
Her thirst quenched temporarily, Jessica looked around her. The walls were painted a soft emerald green with which had reflected patterns cast upon them. The source of the light, she found, came from the ceiling's skylight, which was made from blue rippled glass. The effect of the room made her feel like she was under water. Across from the bed lay an intricately carved dresser and two metres to either side of the dresser sat two doors. On the left of the bed she discovered her reflection looking back at her from sliding doors. Looking past her reflection she gasped at the beautiful view of the Labyrinth that lay outside of the small balcony. Jessica gazed at it for several long moments before tearing her eyes away.   
Curiosity and a desire to get dressed prompted her to get up. With a sheet wrapped round her form she went to explore what lay behind the mirrored sliding doors. They held a variety of clothes of various styles, including underclothes in her size. Digging through them she found an acceptable pair of long pants and a sleeveless shirt to wear. The door to the left of the dresser opened inwards to the largest bathroom Jessica had ever seen. Cool white tiles gently reflected the light coming in from the doorway where Jessica stood. What she thought was the bath looked more like a spa-sized pool and looked deep enough for Jessica to stand in, with the majority of her to be still covered by water. Shaking her head at the decadence of a pool-sized bath she moved onto the other door.   
Glancing in, she saw another, bigger balcony closed off from the room by glass doors. Next to it sat a small table with chairs, commanding a view of the Labyrinth. A fireplace lay in one wall, loosely surrounded by a leather couch and two deep, high-backed chairs. The walls were a light peach colour broken up by small tables with unlit candles and a door opposite the balcony that, after a swift peek, proved to lead into a stone corridor.   
Jessica's stomach grumbled at her prompting her to go in search of food. Stepping out into the corridor she immediately went back inside to search for something to cover her feet against the icy stone. Shod in a kind of soft slipper, Jessica once more made her way out, going left down the corridor.   
Walking down corridor after corridor and taking numerous twists and turns; Jessica was beginning to regret leaving her room. She was not only hopelessly lost but was feeling more than a touch light-headed. Leaning briefly against a wall, she closed her eyes, willing the dizziness to leave her. Opening them again she noticed two large double doors to her right and wondered how she had missed them. Turning one of the large handles she walked in…   
   
Jareth appeared in Jessica's room and saw the bed was empty, conjuring a crystal he ordered it to show him the girl. Seeing the large bookcases around Jessica the Goblin King appeared in his library behind her. Studying her for a moment in the half darkness of his library, he noted that a slight wariness never left her stance. Producing a crystal, he illuminated the room.  
  
Jessica found herself in the biggest library she had ever seen. Shelves started from roughly waist height and climbed towards the ceiling. Books of varying styles and conditions stretched off towards the darkened end of the room. Someone had spent a lot of time and effort to install strategically placed chairs, around the room for the comfort of browsers.   
   
Jessica blinked painfully in the sudden bright light. Looking around to see where it had come from she saw the Goblin King advancing on her. Very slightly she began to tremble. She had been hoping that the last few days had been some horrible nightmare and that this was a somewhat calmer, friendlier dream. What happened to Mari? The frantic thought crossed her mind and was voiced before she could stop herself.   
  
"What happened to Mari?"   
  
Jareth began playing with a crystal. "Why so much concern over a mere child?" He asked indifferently. "After all, your time as her protector has ended."   
  
Jessica resisted the urge to smash the crystal in Jareth's face. "I asked a simple question. One would have thought you'd be capable of answering it."   
  
"Perhaps you forget who you are addressing." Jareth's smirk held no mirth in it as he towered over her.   
  
Jessica forced herself to calmly meet the Goblin King's mismatched eyes. She could be civil if it got her what she wanted. "I merely wish to know what happened to the child, your majesty."   
  
"She is aboveworld." He toyed with her, watching the anger seethe behind her dark brown eyes.   
"Where above ground?"   
  
"Where she will be wanted."   
Jessica was about to give an angry reply when the Goblin king took her arm and said. "Come." And transported them both to the throne room.   
  
Taking his seat on the throne Jareth spoke. "You gave yourself freely. Therefore you belong to me and the rules of my kingdom apply to you as they do to any of my subjects. Outside of the Labyrinth you will not have the benefit of my protection and could possibly be hunted down for sport by some of my kind. Fae do not care for mortals, so do not expect to be well-treated by any that come here." Jareth beckoned to someone behind her. "Sen will show you back to your rooms."   
"What am I supposed to do here?"

"That depends on your behaviour."

"And what is termed good depends on you right?"

"Correct" 

"And if I'm not good?" Jessica almost spat the last word out.

"Then perhaps you shall be introduced to my range of oubliette's."

"What are they?" Jessica ignored her resurging trembling and blamed it on exhaustion.

"A place where there is no concept of time. You are put there for people to forget about you. There is only you… and the dark." Jareth stood up and prowled towards Jessica as he spoke.

Jessica forced herself to steadily meet Jareth's gaze. _'Don't give this guy an inch.'_ She thought to herself.

Jareth was prevented from saying anything further when a goblin messenger slipped up to pass him a piece of parchment. Grimacing Jareth dismissed Jessica disappearing before she was out the door.

Jessica was deep in thought when she realised she was back in her rooms and realised her goblin guide Sen, was talking to her.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I said, milady, did ye be wanting anythin'?" Impatience touched the goblin's voice as Jessica shook her head in answer.   
The goblin scuttled out leaving the mortal to her thoughts.   
  
She had given herself for the child…   
The child was safe…   
Another piece of Jessica's heart broke when she realised she might never see the little girl again. Tears, that there had been no time for previously came slowly to her eyes. The pain that had been pushed down for so long was coming up like the stormy tide, crashing over her senses, dragging her down…   
A brisk, practical voice stalled her rapid slide into darkness.   
  
"Well, I see you're finally up, youngling. Now that you are, let's have a look at you." A small woman spoke quickly in a no-nonsense tone.   
Jessica looked up to see a petite woman in a sensible white dress and long blue-black hair that was pushed behind a pair of slightly pointed ears.   
  
"Who are you?" Jessica asked.   
  
"Darla, I'm Jareth's Chief Healer and for the moment yours as well. I assume you have a name?"   
  
"Jessica." The girl replied absently, Darla's ears having captured her attention. "Your ears…"  
Darla resisted the urge to hide her ears as she answered. "The legacy of my Pixie heritage." If Darla wasn't as experienced as she was the blank intensity in Jessica's eyes might have frightened her. As a healer it was merely worrying, even though the girl was a mortal Darla didn't like losing patients and wasn't entirely sure that the girl wouldn't slip back into an un-waking sleep

"Pixie? I thought they were smaller"

"Well now you know different." The healer stated as she checked over the mortal girl's vital signs.

Giving into the temptation to look into Jessica's mind Darla placed her small hands on either side of Jessica's face saying. "Just relax it won't hurt." And prepared herself to go in. Jessica instinctively tried to shy away. She didn't know what the pixie was trying to do but didn't think she'd like the answer.   
  
Standing inside a circle of trees, the Lady felt Darla try to enter Jessica's mind. Smiling grimly, she readied a forget spell for Darla.   
  
Darla was swamped. Image after image flooded through her making her forget who or what she was. Pain wracked her body. No. Not her body--someone else's. Calm found her and a vision rose that was beyond the pixie's ability to describe. The vision was filled with cracks and fractures and felt like it stood upon the edge of the knife. A push in the wrong direction would shatter it into a myriad of shards, its pieces lost forever.   
Darla's power wrenched violently away, throwing each body to opposite sides of the room.   
  
Jareth felt to massive surge of Darla's power and produced a crystal to transport himself to his healer.   
  
The Lady appeared in the room and placed the forget spell deep inside Darla. She did the same for Jessica and found to her annoyance that she was only able to push back the memories Darla awoke in Jessica. Feeling Jareth's magic, the Lady disappeared.   
  
Jareth appeared, to find Darla struggling to push herself upright against the wall and Jessica moaning softly on the ground opposite. Pulling Darla upright Jareth demanded.   
  
"What happened here?"   
  
"I don't know, majesty." Darla gasped fighting for breath. She felt like someone had pounded her into the dirt several times.   
  
"I fail to see how you could not know what happened, when it caused a massive surge of your own magic to occur." Jareth produced a crystal and gave it to the shaken healer. "Go to your rooms." Turning, he walked over to the girl and picked her up, carrying her to her bed. Walking back out into the main room, Jareth spread his magic out to fill every corner, trying to discern what had happened. He felt the constant presence of the Labyrinth's magic and Darla's own, including the massive backlash it had unleashed. There was nothing to suggest a stranger's magic but there was a feel of protection in the backlash.   
Moving back into Jessica's bedroom to question the girl he saw she had fallen asleep, curled up in the ball he had left her in. Pulling a blanket over her he left.   
  
_Jessica was back on the hilltop where she had met the Lady. Above her the Aurora danced and sang inviting her to join them. Roaming over what turned out to be a rather large hilltop Jessica searched for a way up to the sky. Instead, she found the Lady. __  
__"I'm glad you came back to me, even if it is by dreaming," she said smiling. "Will you not sit?" __  
  
__Jessica sat on the soft grass. "Who are you, Lady?" __  
__"Are you always this blunt, child?" The Lady chided gently. Jessica blushed and the Lady smiled to take any sting out of her words. "Very few have known my true name, child. Not even your newfound ruler knows it, although he is aware of my other titles." __  
__"Other titles?" Jessica asked confused. __  
  
__"I am very old and I have been known by many names. For now, 'Lady' will suffice." __  
  
__"How old are you?" __  
__"Almost as old as the Labyrinth that surrounds us." __  
  
__"That's not exactly helpful, Lady." Jessica said reproachfully producing a deep-throated laugh from the Lady. __  
  
__"Of course not, child. Of course not. But I have let myself be distracted from why I brought you here." Serious silver eyes held Jessica's gaze. "You must be very careful here, Jessica. Fae, generally speaking, do not like mortals. They feel that you are below them, not much better than animals. Although not all feel this way there are enough to be wary of. This does also apply to other races in the Underground, although it varies from species to species." __  
  
__"Jareth said as much this morning." Jessica said. __  
  
__The Lady nodded. "Despite Jareth's reputation he does try to take care of his subjects so that, if anything else, they don't rebel against him." __  
__"Are all Jareth's subjects goblins?" Jessica asked. __  
__"No. Some are Fae or Pixie or creatures like Ludo." __  
__"Darla. She said she was a pixie." __  
__"Indeed my child, this also brings me to a point I wanted to bring up. Do you remember what Darla tried to do?" __  
__Jessica shook her head after a moment. __  
__"She tried to read your mind." __  
"What happened."_

_"Darla's magic threw you both to opposite sides of the room breaking contact between you."_

_"Why?"__  
__"Because of the pain that resides in your own heart, mind, and soul." __  
__Jessica shuddered and voiced her thought. "How do you know this about me Lady?" __  
__"I will answer that another time for our time here is short." The Lady seemed to hesitate for a brief moment before continuing, placing both hands either side of Jessica's face. "You must not let anyone into your mind. It is very important that you never let them into yourself. Remember this if nothing else." Jessica felt the words press down on her. "It is dangerous for you as well as others. If needs be you can call on myself or the Labyrinth to help you when others try, but either of us can only do so much." __  
__"How would I call on the Labyrinth?" Jessica asked not understanding. "Is it more than a maze?" __  
__"Always more than a maze child." _With the Lady's last words the hilltop faded and Jessica fell into a deep dreamless sleep.   
  
Jessica woke to soft moonlight streaming through her skylight and balcony windows. A clock that had not been on the wall previously told her it was midnight… Wait is that a thirteen? What kind of clock has thirteen hours? Jessica's growling stomach interrupted her thoughts reminding her that yet again she hadn't eaten. Sighing, Jessica once more went in search of food, wishing she had remembered to ask the goblin earlier.   
Deciding to go left instead of right, Jessica tried to go down as many stairs as she came across until she felt that she was on ground level. Idly trying doors she found many of them were locked, as before. Before long she found herself in front of another large set of doors, similar in design to the library in a grandiose way. Pushing one door carefully open she saw that it was the throne room. Slipping inside, she paused to look around and gasped in wonder when she saw the ceiling. The vision on the ceiling was currently showing dozing fairies, asleep among the flowers. Jessica pulled herself away with some difficulty vowing to come back if she ever had the opportunity.   
Going back out the way she came Jessica picked another direction at random and rounded a corner, almost running straight into the Goblin King.   
Strong hands steadied Jessica and then let her go. Looking up, she saw the Goblin King looking down with a raised eyebrow.   
  


"It seems that you have a habit of sneaking around my castle." Jareth purred.   
"I wasn't sneaking."   
"Oh really? Then what pray tell were you doing?" The sarcasm was evident in Jareth's voice.   
Jessica's stomach rumbled in reply. Jareth frowned.   
"When did you last eat, girl?"   
Jessica shrugged. "I don't know. How long was I asleep?"   
"Three days." Jessica blinked at that. Quickly calculating, she didn't like the answer she came up with.   
"Too long." Jessica's stomach growled again.   
Jareth sighed to himself. He was looking forward to his bed.   
"Come with me, girl."   
Jessica followed Jareth trying to memorise the way in case she had to find her way here again. She didn't want to be reliant on this cold king any more than was necessary.   
Sen met the king and girl at the door of the kitchens. Bobbing a curtsy to the King, Sen ushered Jessica in, placing cheese, bread and cold meat in front of her. Glancing back towards the door Jessica saw that Jareth had disappeared. Relief washed over her. The Lady's warning hung firmly in her mind. Settling down, Jessica ate her first meal in days.


	3. CHP 3

AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first Labyrinth Fan Fiction hell it's my first fan fiction full stop. I'm sorry this isn't a Jareth/Sarah story but this idea has been bugging me for a long time so I finally decided to put it into words.

Please read and review criticism and suggestions are more than welcome. If you give me an idea I like and use I promise to give you lots of credit ^_^ umm… apart from that if you're a kiddy-kin you really shouldn't be reading this because there will be various words and themes that you are hopefully too innocent to know about. LOL.

Big thank you to Emer who kindly agreed to be my beta reader and being my Grammar Nazi. Cos lets face it I need it big time J

Um other than that I hope you enjoy the chp and I don't kill Jareth too much!

And thank you to Emer and Ruin and Shinma Inuyasha for reviewing chapter 2 J

Only a short one this time but hope you likes it. I know I put this up but emer pointed out a few things I needed to fix up so here it is again!

Disclaimer: Usual stuff I don't own the Labyrinth or Jareth or Ludo hugs Ludo cos he's just so cute Wish I did but I don't. Any Non movie labyrinth stuff is mine or if it isn't I'll give credit to where its due.

Enjoy J

Chapter 3 

The morning after her late night excursion to the kitchens Jessica awoke to find an elderly-looking Fae in her room. Upon seeing her the Fae rose and bowed to her.

"Lady Jessica. Good morning, I trust you slept well?"

"I guess I did." Jessica said covering a yawn.

"The rooms are to your liking?" The Fae asked. 

"They're okay." Jessica replied wondering what the Fae wanted.

"Then shall we breakfast?" The Fae gestured towards the small table that overlooked the Labyrinth.

"Can I ask your name first?"

"Of course. My apologies Lady Jessica. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lord Tarquain I am an advisor to his majesty." Lord Tarquain bowed again.

Jessica let herself be ushered into a seat and watched as a sumptuous feast appeared in front of her. Fruits, pastries and gently steaming bread lay before her as she carefully eyed those foods she did not recognise. Jessica didn't notice at first that Lord Tarquain was patiently waiting for her to take her pick of the arrangement before her. Flushing slightly she began choosing what she thought she recognised. 

They ate in silence, taking in the view of the Labyrinth watching the hedge maze shift and twist and the fairies dance around the hedges flowers. Every time a section a section of the maze disappeared or shifted the fairies rose up in a swarm only to flutter back down again. As beautiful as the sight was however, Lord Tarquain soon broke the silence.

"Lady Jessica, if I may tear your attention away from the magnificent view there are some matters I wish to discuss with you."

"Okay." Jessica replied wondering at his politeness and Jareth's warning that Fae hate mortals.

"As his majesty would have undoubtedly told you, you are a subject of his now which entails certain duties and privileges.Unless you do something to greatly displease his majesty then you will continue to enjoy such privileges as these rooms." Jessica nodded her face remaining neutral. "His majesty has not specified what position you will hold here. Whether you shall remain as a guest or become a servant shall depend on his majesty's disposition."

"I see." Jessica said still keeping outwardly neutral.

"You may however be required to attend some banquets and other assorted social occasions with his majesty."

"Why? I thought Fae didn't like mortals." Jessica asked confused.

"As a general rule we do not my Lady. However there are exceptions to every rule and many will be curious to at least to see a mortal. It is very rare for Fae to come into contact with above world creatures."

"With the exception of the king" Jessica said to herself.

"His majesty is an exception in this circumstance due to the nature of his position." Tarquain's tone turned serious. " There are some very important facts you must keep firmly in your mind if and when you deal with other Fae. Firstly you will not be seen as a person with real emotions or feelings. It is more than likely that you will be seen as a passing amusement--nothing more. Remarks that are less than pleasant will be made to your face and behind your back. And those that are friendly towards you may harbour ill will towards his majesty and try to use you to get to him."

"I don't understand how would other Fae 'use' me."

"It is likely that one or more nobles will try to gain friendship with you and then force you to act in a manner which could embarrass the king. It could cause the king to lose status in the court which could in turn endanger the kingdom."

Jessica tried to sort this out in her mind. "Do you mean that if Jareth is not seen to have control over his subjects he might be seen as weak?"

Tarquain raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I was not suggesting that but it is a possibility yes. Do you understand why you must keep your emotions under control?"

"I think so. What would happen if I didn't?"

"Depending on what you say and do you could be punished quite severely for merely causing embarrassment to the kingdom."

"Politics." Jessica stated. "So if I stay quiet and out of Jareth's way I should be all right."

"A somewhat blunt assessment but for the moment it is more or less correct." Tarquain answered.

Jessica digested this new information as best she could when another question popped into her head. 

"Lord Tarquain, why are there thirteen hours on the clock?"

"Time moves differently here in the underground. I believe there is a technical explanation but I fear you would not understand it to the fullest extent." Standing up Lord Tarquain bowed and took his leave. "For now I must leave you, my Lady. I have some pressing matters to attend to, but if you should need anything then do not hesitate to ask." 

"How would I find you?"

"Send a goblin or use your mirror." And with another bow he left leaving Jessica puzzling over his last comment.

"Mirror?"

Lord Tarquain entered Jareth's study quietly placing a pile of papers in front of his king.

"These should be the last that require your signature today, sire."

"What are they?" Jareth asked picking up the first one.

"Approval for the new roads, repairs for three bridges, some land grants for farms, the final draft to the dwarven treaty and several requests from various nobles regarding trade and grievances."

Jareth worked through the pile before him briefly reading them before adding his signature in the required places. As he worked Jareth asked.

"What news from our borders?"

"There was no reported activity during the night or this morning. The troops that marched along the western pass seemed to have moved on with no sign of them. Scouts however are still searching the surrounding area and border patrols have been put on double alert as a precaution."

"Have they been identified yet?"

"No one is laying claim to them sire, but from the descriptions we have received it would seem that we are meant to think of them as marauders."

"Except that their unit formations are too well constructed, their armour in very good condition and men and horses alike are very well fed." Jareth commented dryly.

"Whether or not they are marauders, or we are meant to think they are when they are actually a diversion, it would seem a rather clumsy manner in which to achieve an end."

"Hmm" Jareth's brow furrowed. "Have your spies reported?"

"Nay sire. I am expecting them sometime this afternoon."

"Get me information about new kings, shifting alliances, and old enemies."

"Your majesty suggests I do otherwise?"

Jareth snorted at his advisors feigned indignity. "Just see to it. I can't afford to be left in the dark."

Tarquain bowed. "Of course, your majesty."

"Was there anything else?"

"Just one matter, sire."

Jareth leaned back. "Well?"

"Lady Jessica, sire."

"What of her?"

"I was curious to know what your majesty had planned for her."

"For the moment - nothing." Jareth said slowly after a long moment. "She may remain where she is."

"Shall I start training her in etiquette, sire? Undoubtedly her presence will be requested to attend banquets so that she may be paraded."

"Such a delicate way to put it Tarquain." Jareth said with a smirk. "Start teaching her tomorrow."

Tarquain bowed and left his king's presence.

Jessica sat at her vanity trying to figure out what Tarquain had meant about it.

'Tarquain said I can use my mirror. Obviously that means magic, which I don't have. Does everything in the underground have magic?' Jessica thought to herself. 'Maybe there's a spell on it so even those without magic can use it? That would explain how I could use it I guess Jareth uses crystals to do magic unless that's for show And mirrors are made out of glass?'

"Here goes nothing." Jessica said with a shrug. "Show me Sen the Goblin!"

The mirror's surface shimmered and Jessica's reflection distorted and turned into an image of Sen chattering to several other goblins in the kitchens. Jessica was fascinated. She hadn't expected it to work--and yet there was Sen in her mirror. 

Jessica explored this new use of her mirror, ordering it to show her various locations in the labyrinth. She quickly found out that she had to be specific in what she wanted to see, otherwise it would return to showing her own reflection. She went back to looking at castle locations. As the hours passed Jessica saw locations in the castle that filled her with a burning desire to explore and experience.

A niggling thought was worming its way into Jessica's mind as she sat there, viewing scene after scene one, which began to flourish and fill her with temptation. If she could see the underground then maybe she could see things from the above world?

Jessica tried to fight back the hope that was springing up inside her. What if it didn't work? Why should it work? What if

"Show me"

_Knock. Knock._

Jessica swore and struggled to keep calm. Taking a deep breath to compose her features Jessica opened the door to find a Pixie standing shyly in front of her.

The slight Pixie curtsied and greeted Jessica.

"Good afternoon milady. My name is Levitas, I am here to examine your injuries as Medicor Darla is unavailable." Levitas spoke softly. Jessica noted she was dressed in a similar white dress to Darla if somewhat plain in comparison. 

Jessica stepped aside and motioned for the pixie girl to come in.

"What does Medicor mean?"

"Medicor is the title for master healer." The way Levitas said it made it seem the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh. Darla didn't mention that when she was here."

"You remember the last time she was here?" Levitas asked in surprise.

"Yes, why shouldn't I?" Jessica asked wondering if there was something she was missing.

"It is nothing milady." Levitas said her forehead creasing slightly. "If it pleases, may I examine your injuries?"

"I thought I was healed." Jessica stated.

"Your more serious injuries were healed almost immediately. Your minor injuries were sealed up and left alone to be healed when you regained your strength."

Something clicked in Jessica's mind. "Or until I actually woke up."

Levitas' lack of response gave Jessica her answer.

"Just do what you have to do." Jessica told the pixie. To herself she said. "I'll have to get used to that."

Levitas moved behind Jessica, using her magic to examine Jessica's injuries. Levitas' power flowed over Jessica's back with a cool tingling sensation. Jessica winced when the coolness touched any bruises or injuries and tried to stay still.

"I will only do a little every time, milady." The pixie stated quietly. "Otherwise there is the possibility that your body will reject the magic and all the healing will be undone."

"This has happened before to a mortal?" Jessica asked.

"I do not know milady. Medicor Darla said there is so little known about mortals in regards to magic these days that we must be cautious."

_'Why do I suddenly feel like a guinea pig?'_ Jessica thought as Levitas moved around to face her once more. Now Jessica could see that the pixie's hands were glowing very slightly. Pushing down her own nervousness at this small display of magic Jessica looked up at the healer expectantly.

"I just need to see if your skull fractures are healed and then I will be finished for the day."

Something clicked inside Jessica as Levitas' hands reached towards her face. A burst of speed swiped the pixie's hands away and had a couch between them. The Lady's compulsion was acting strong upon Jessica keeping her movements wary and agile. Her sudden reaction filled Levitas with confusion.

"Milady? What is wrong?" Levitas took a small step towards Jessica.

"Stay away from my head."

"Milady, if your head hurts I must look at it."

"No." Came the firm denial. "It can heal on its own."

Levitas backed down and took her leave. "My apologies, milady. I shall return in a few days to see how your other injuries are coming along." Curtsying, Levitas left the room leaving them both to wonder over Jessica's behaviour.

Levitas closed the mortal girl's door behind her and slowly began walking towards her teacher's chambers. The pixie was certainly confused by the behaviour she just witnessed although what else did she expect from an above worlder? For not the first time Levitas wished she were not so meek when it came to confrontations. If it was her teacher in there, she wouldn't have taken no for an answer… or maybe she would have. Levitas had been the one to stay up with Darla after the healer had tried to enter Jessica's mind. The delusions her teacher suffered had frightened her greatly and the young healer was not looking forward to seeing more of her new charge.

Levitas knocked quietly on her teacher's door and crept quietly in so as not to disturb her.

"No matter how mouse-like you become, my apprentice, I still know when you enter the room."

Levitas flushed. "I am sorry Medicor, I did not mean to wake you."

"I was already awake." Darla waved aside the apology. "Tell me how things went with your new patient."

"Yes Medicor." Levitas sat down upon a nearby chair in the darkened room and recounted the afternoon's events. "I checked most of her injuries and she seems to be healing well."

"Most?" Darla asked sharply.

"I tried to examine her skull to see if the fractures were healed and she wouldn't let me touch her." Levitas paused before continuing. "It would seem she has subconsciously given herself an instinct so that a repeat of what happened between the two of you did not happen."

"Hmm" Darla murmured.

"Medicor, do you remember anything as of yet?" Darla shook her head. "What of his majesty? Has he told what transpired during her run of the Labyrinth?"

"Nay and nor will he. As always, it is between the king and wisher." Darla rubbed her eyes tiredly. "We must simply bide our time to see if this girl will be an asset or a danger to the king."


End file.
